¡Y todo empezo con un rayo!
by HikariKuroneko
Summary: Un romance inciado con una tormenta, nos desmuestra que a veces las palabras no son lo mejor para expresar lo que se siente y la gente casi nunca es lo que aparenta.
1. Capitulo 1

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Mi primer fic YAY!**

**Más allá de la tormenta.**

**Capitulo 1:El comienzo  
**

* * *

Un día normal en el host club, Tamaki seguía con su rollo principesco, Kyoya trataba de aumentar los ingresos del club, los gemelos seguían con su "amor fraternal", Honey comía pasteles mientras Mori lo observaba y Haruhi trataba de bajar su deuda.

**Fin de las actividades del club.**

-HARUHI! papá quiere llevarte a casa- dijo Tamaki a su mas puro estilo. -No eres mi padre tamaki-sempai- Lo cual hizo que Tamaki se deprimiera y se pusiera en una esquina a lamentarse, -Además, hoy necesito quedarme a estudiar- Tamaki asintio y todos se despidieron a exepción de Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai, pues ellos tenían asuntos que atender en la escuela.

Un par de horas después Haruhi termino de estudiar y se dirigio a la 3° aula de música a recoger sus cosas. Estaba algo nublado y al poco tiempo comenzo a caer una lluvia algo fuerte. Estaba pensando si habría o no truenos, estaba muy nerviosa y sin darse cuenta resbalo en uno de los escalones y cuando creía que hiba a caer rapidamente sintio un par de enormes brazos que la rodeaban y sostenían, cuando abrio los ojos lo unico que pudo ver fueron unos intensos ojos grises... -Mori-sempai?- el la miro y solo pronuncio -Ah- Haruhi miro sorprendida ya que no se había percatado cuando él pudo aparecer.

-Esta usted bien?- pregunto Mori-Si, gracias Mori-sempai- dijo Haruhi un poco sorrojada-Podría bajarme, por favor- Mori la bajo delicadamente y ambos caminaron en silencio hacía la sala de música, -Donde esta Honey-sempai?- Preguntaba Haruhi mientras caminaban a la sala -Mitsukuni volvio primero, yo necesitaba venir por unas cosas- Haruhi abrio un poco mas los ojos pues le parecio extraño que Mori hablara tanto.

Haruhi seguía nerviosa pues le asustaban los truenos y con el clima que había de seguro los habría, asi que se apresuro lo más que pudo a buscar sus cosas y Mori hacía lo mismo cuando de repente Craaaassssshhhhh! Se escucho un trueno, Haruhi se estremecio y no pudo moverse, cerro sus ojos y se puso en cunclillas. De nuevo sintió aquellas largas manos que la rodeaba -tranquila, yo te protegere- Haruhi se aferro fuertemente a Mori, lo cual de una manera que él no entendía lo hizo emocionarse y cuando la cargo pudo sentir un ligero aroma dulce que lo hizo sentir aun mas nervioso. Acurruco a Haruhi junto a él y se quedaron juntos, Haruhi, de alguna manera se sentía cómoda, pero un poco asustada, su corazón latía muy rapido, ella penso que era por miedo, pero definitivamente era algo diferente, sentía algo cálido en su pecho y ambos se quedaron así incluso un poco después de que los rayos pasarán y la tormenta se calmara, Haruhi se dio cuenta primero -Mori-sempai, l..la tormenta- Mori se sonrrojo un poco y se alejo rapidamente dejando cierta distancia entre ellos-Lo siento-fue lo único que Mori dijo -Gracias de nuevo, Mori-sempai- Dijo Haruhi aun nerviosa, a lo que respondio con un simple -Ah- Haruhi se disponía a irse cuando Mori la detuvo y dijo -Te acompaño a casa- Haruhi se sorprendio y acepto la propuesta.

Cuando la limosina los dejo frente al departamento de Haruhi ellos simplemente se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino.

**En la casa de Mori.**

El se recosto en su habitación y en lo único que podía pensar era en Haruhi, su figura, su olor, eso que lo hacía quere protegerla con su vida y aún no llegaba a una respuesta del por que con solo verla a salvo, verla sonreír lo hacía sentir tan feliz. Solo le quedo esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando podía volver a verla, siempre la había visto de la misma manera, pero ¿Qué es lo que ese día cambio?, ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Cada vez aparecían más y más preguntas y solo regresaba a su mente lal imagen de Haruhi en la tormenta, solo podía dormir, tal vez eso lo calmaría.

**Mientrás tanto en la casa de Haruhi.**

Haruhi estaba confundida, ¿que es lo que había sentido cuando Mori-sempai la abrazo y la hizo sentir de esa manera?, solo con esas palabras "Tranquila, yo te protegere", esas palabras,con solo recordarlas su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a sonrrojarse, luego de pensarlo de todas las maneras en que pudo solo llego a una conclusión y solo una -Creo que me gusta Mori-sempai- se susurro a si misma pero de alguna manera no podía admitirlo abiertamente, ella no se había encantado por nadie antes, que tenía él, que el resto del mundo no tuviera, pero había algo, ella no sabía exactamente que pero definitivamente él era una persona especial.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Cuando todo cambia.**

Habían comenzado las actividades del club como siempre, oh almenos eso era lo que parecía de alguna manera parecía que pasaba algo distinto. - ne, Haru-chan quieres un poco de pastel?- dijo Honey-sempai sacado flores rosas en el ambiente.-No, gracias Honey-sempai-Dijo haruhi cuando los ojos de ella y Mori se cruzaron, fue como si una corriente electrica hubiera pasado por sus cuerpo, Haruhi aparto rapidamente la mirada y trato de disimular lo mas que podía los nervios que sentía mientrás que Mori solo miro al piso pero aún recordaba la sensación del día anterior.

Honey se percato de esto y solto una sonrisa algo macabra – Takashi, tranquilo yo te ayudare- se dijo mentalmente a sí mismo.

**Terminan las actividades del club.**

-Bueno, me voy a casa- Dijo Haruhi tomando sus cosas y llendo hacia la puerta, Mori sintio cierto impulso por detenerla y preguntarle si podía llevarla a casa pero se contuvo y sus hojos lo decían pero solo Honey se dio cuenta e intervino, -Ne, Haru-chan quieres que te llevemos a casa- dijo Honey maliciosamente-No será necesario Honey-sempai- respondio Haruhi-Vamos, sera divertido- dijo con una sonrisa que ella no podía rechazar -Es...esta bien, supongo- dijo un poco desanimada por no poder decir que no. -¡OK, entoces vamos!- dijo Honey mientrás Mori lo seguía de cerca.

-HARUHI! papá no puede permitir esto- dijo Tamaki llorando-Papá mismo te llevara a casa- siguio Tamaki pero Haruhi lo interrumpio y dijo -No, primero, tu no eres mi padre y segundo, Honey-sempai lo pregunto primero, adios- y Haruhi salio de la puerta mientrás Mori y Honey la seguían por atrás. Así Tamaki se lamentaba sentado en un rincon haciendo circulos con los dedos **(N/A:Le crecían hongos, HOOONNGGOOOS)** -Por que Haruhi es tan fría con papá, papá solo quiere lo mejor para ella, oh no mamá?- Dijo mientrás giraba la vista a Kyoya-Tamaki, nosotros no somos sus padres y Haruhi sigue siendo un ser libre- Dijo Kyoya mientrás su lentes brillaban -Pero MAMÁ, que tal si le pasa algo a nuestra niña?- Kyoya solo podía pensar que de ello podía resultar algo interesante.

Al llegar a la limosina se percato de que solo Mori estaba con ella, - Y Honey-sempai?- pregunto Haruhi muy sorprendida -Mitsukuni, de repente desaparecio- **(N/A Así es, Honey uso sus super habilidades ninja para escapar)**dijo Mori no tan molesto con esto porque pasaría más tiempo con Haruhi -Bueno, pues vamonos...-Dijo Haruhi un poco apenada, pero aunque ella no lo sabía, Mori estaba aún peor que ella pero no lo expresaba. -Vamos- dijo Mori y luego ambos subieron a la limosina.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos como si quisieran decirse algo importante hasta que Haruhi decidio valientemente decir lo que sintio el día anterior pues el guardarse sus sentimientos nunca le servía bien -Mori-sempai, quiero decirle algo muy importante- el abrío un poco los ojos y dijo -Sobre que?- respondio Mori -Sobre ayer, cuando me abrazaste ayer en la tormenta de alguna manera mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, al principio pensé que era por miedo, pero mi pecho se sentía cálido y en la noche no pude dejar de pensar en eso hasta que finalmente me di cuenta que me gustas y la verdad no se lo que yo...- Mori se sentía tan confundido, su corazón latía y no podía creer aún a lo que escuchaba se sentía feliz...

-Haruhi- dijo Mori interrumpiedola y plantandole un beso y ella aunque estaba asustada respondio a su beso, era cálido y dulce, el corazón de Haruhi se acelero como nunca, pero estaba feliz abrio sus ojos lentamente y se encontaron con los de él, estaba seguro y no vasilaba, cuando terminaron el beso lo único que él dijo fue -Te amo- Haruhi se sonrrojo furiosamente y Mori simplemente mostró una sonrisa cálida lo que hizo sonrrojarse aún más a la chica y con todo el valor que le quedaba dijo-Q..que tal si salimos mañana que tenemos día libre- Mori se sentía muy contento pero aún se veía más calmado que ella -Claro- fue todo lo que dijo y Haruhi de nuevo dijo-Entonces que tal si vamos al centro comercial o algo...- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio pues no sabía si eso sería algo muy simple para la gente rica -Esta bien, ire por ti a las 11 (de la mañana oviamente)- a lo que Haruhi respondio-Ok, parece que ya llegamos...- dijo Haruhi mirando por la ventana -Te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Mori saliendo con ella.

Al llegar a la puerta estaban listos para despedirse -Adios- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que los hizo soltar una pequeña risa, -Adios- dijo Mori-Cuidate- le dijo Haruhi y Mori regreso a la limosina.

**Notas del Autor: **

**En realidad, olvide poner esta parte en el capitulo anterior XD bueno, espero que la historia vaya mejor con el tiempo, tal vez deba poner algo de esto y aquello mmmm... O.o bueno el siguiente capitulo es la primera cita de Mori y Haruhi ¡YAY! Me imagine a Haruhi más directa y deje que Mori se guíara más por sus instintos (Tipo salvaje XD) realmente me pregunto como se pondrá Tamaki al enterarse, bueno, el resto sera un poco de inspiración... **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Primera cita.**

**Ninguno de los personajes es mío solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.**

Fue una mañana algo complicada para Haruhi pues ella en realidad no era buena con ese tipo de cosas, en realidad, nunca le había importado, así que era algo totalmente desconocido para ella. -Papá, que es exactamente lo que uno debe usar o hacer en una cita?-Dijo Haruhi a su padre, lo que hizo que de la sorpresa este casi se ahogara con su desayuno-cena, pues este había trabajado toda la noche, **(N/A:Un tipico ataque de padre sobreprotector)** -Una cita? Dónde? Con quién?- Dijo Ranka en un tono histerico, Haruhi se sintio muy avergonzada -Con Mori-sempai...-

...

De repente el ambiente cambio y todo tomo un brillo rosa -Entiendo, entonces habrá que ayudarte. Por un momento pensé que ese rubio imbécil te había obligado a ir con él...- Ranka comenzó a reír como loco y entonces en un movimiento casi sobrehumano comenzó su trabajo.

-Ranka Trabajando, espere...-

Al terminar Haruhi se veía realmente más femenina, llevaba un vestido rosa corto sin mangas con un suéter negro y unas medias largas negras con unos zapatos de piso igualmente negros, incluso Ranka le puso unas extensiones algo cortas en el cabello que le llegaban al hombro. -CONSEGUIDO...Kotoko! nuestra hija a crecido y se ha vuelto muy bella- Decía Ranka mientrás abrazaba una foto de la madre de Haruhi y lloraba, -Si,si,ahora papá por favor ve a descansar un rato, anda ve- Dijo Haruhi a su padre como si cambiaran de papeles.

-Mientrás tanto con Mori-sempai-

-Ne, Takashi, como te fue con Haruhi ayer?- Dijo Honey dando justo en el punto, -Hoy tendremos una cita- Dijo Mori sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – eeeh, no pense que diera tan buenos resultados. GOOD JOB! Takashi- Dijo Honey levantando el pulgar, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. **(N/A: Good Job!XD) -**Entonces, no te detendré más, diviertete- Dijo Honey guiñando el ojo y saliendo, aunque este no lo demostrara tanto, Honey sabía lo nervioso que estaba su primo pues se tropezo con un zapato en su habitación -ne, Takashi, tranquilo yo te ayudare para que seas feliz- Se dijo Honey a si mismo mientrás salía de la casa de Mori y sonreía de una manera muy inocente para los planes que formulaba en ese momento.

-Afuera de la casa de Haruhi-

Realmente tubo que pasar un pequeño instante para que Mori tocara la puerta y al hacerlo cuando vio a Haruhi realmente no lo creía, se veía tan linda, en realidad para él siempre había sido linda pero verla de esa manera era algo nuevo para él y no pudo más que quedarse viendola lo que, por cierto, la hizo sentir un poco incomoda -Mori-sempai, nos vamos?-Dijo Haruhi un tanto nerviosa al notar la reacción de Mori -Tan rara me veo?- Dijo nuevamente a Haruhi a lo que Mori contesto rapidamente -Te ves muy linda- al terminar de decirlo realmente ambos se veían muy sonrrojados y fue algo incomodo -Vamos- dijo Haruhi y decidieron finalmente tomar camino.

En el centro comercial.

-Que es lo que quieres que hagamos? Comento Haruhi -En realidad, nos estoy muy seguro- ambos caminaban y Mori noto que un par de chicos se le quedaban mirando a Haruhi, -Mira a esa chica- dijo uno de ellos lo que realmente hizo sentir enojado a Mori -Haruhi, quieres caminar del brazo?- Haruhi realmente se sobresalto -E...esta bien- Haruhi lo tomo del brazo y Haruhi estaba muy feliz -Quieres que vayamos a comer?- dijo ella a lo que Mori simplemente contesto -Ah- y todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pero no se habían percatado de algo, a lo lejos estaba Honey espiandolos, hasta que en algún punto Honey se descuido y Mori se percato de su presencia – Mitsuki- murmuro Mori riendo ligeramente, -Dijiste algo?- pregunto Haruhi y Mori solo sonrío y dijo -No es nada, vamos- y ambos siguieron su camino -Bueno creo que los dejare solos, suerte Takashi, cuida de Haruhi- dijo Honey para sí mismo y se fue a casa. Y así siguieron un rato, hasta que un perro salto hacia Mori – Lo siieeennnto- llego corriendo detrás de el perro un chico un poco más alto que Haruhi con el pelo teñido de color castaño claro, ojos verdes y delgado con tez clara – Fujioka-san?- pregunto él -Tetsuya-san- dijo Haruhi,-Vaya que sorpresa, casi no te reconosco con esas pintas, te vez muy mona, por cierto, ¿Cómo esta tu padre? hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿estas en una cita?- dijo Tetsuya mirando a Mori un poco extrañado – En realidad yo...- dijo Haruhi mientrás se sonrrojaba -Vaya, no me esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí y menos que estuvieras en una cita, pero en senrio hoy te ves realmente lind...- Tetsutya sintio un aura muy extraña y cuando miro a Mori este le lanzaba una mirada asesina desde atrás -¿Qué te sucede?...-Decía Haruhi sin percatarse de la sutil para ella aura asesina de Mori,-ah, eso me recuerda, él es Mori-sempai- decía señalando a Mori, Tetsuya reía algo nervioso, -E..es un gusto, pero creo que debo irme, lam...lamento haber interrumpido- Tetsuya tomo a su perro y se fue lo más rapido que pudo pues se dio cuenta que su presencia molestaba a Mori -Que raro, el suele hablar más- dijo Haruhi -Quién era?- pregunto Mori sin casi ninguna expresión en su rostro – El es mi vecino... ¿Por qué?- dijo Haruhi a Mori y notó que este apartaba un poco la mirada -Mori-sempai, acaso ¿Estás celoso?- dijo Haruhi viendo a Mori, y este solo se sonrrojo y dijo -Lo siento, ni siquiera estoy seguro del porque pero ese tipo me molesto - Haruhi se sorprendio, no era muy común para ella ver a Mori con esa expresión y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Mori y decir-Te quiero, Mori-sempai- Mori realmente se atonto con esto y solo respondio a su abrazo sonriendo -Dime Takashi- Dijo él, entoces Haruhi se separo un poco de él, miro arriba y dijo -De acuerdo, Takashi- y cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que todo el mundo estaba viendolos y los hizo sonrrojarse, y ambos se fueron rapidamente de ahí. Ambos siguieron y llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde decidieron comer algo, ya que cada uno había hecho su elección pues, comenzaron a conversar -Oye Takashi crees que debamos decirle a los chicos de esto mañana?- Pregunto Haruhi -No lo se, me preocupa un poco la reacción de Tamaki- respondio Mori -Tal vez tengas razón, entoces ¿Debería ser un secreto?- pregunto nuevamente Haruhi -Tal vez sea lo mejor-respondio el finalmente.

Al terminar la cita Mori acompaño a Haruhi a casa y al llegar afuera de la puerta, Mori de sorpresa beso a Haruhi y le dijo sonriendo-Nos vemos mañana- aún sorprendida por el beso Haruhi solo dijo-Adios, Takashi-.

**-Notas del Autor-**

**Creo que me tarde un poco en escribir este fic,creí que lo subiría el viernes. **

**Espero poder subir un capitulo a la semana, todo fue culpa de los de examenes, pero bueno. El siguiente episodio espero que quede chistoso, me imagino la reacción de Tamaki XD, tal vez lo ponga como el primero en enterarse, no se si deba hacer a Tetsuya un personaje recurrente en la historia o solo que apareza de vez en cuando, me gusta poner celoso a Mori en la historia, las sugeriensias son bienvenidas.**


	4. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 3: Un secreto díficil de guardar.**

** Recuerden, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

Haruhi se preparaba para ir a la escuela, pero ella sabía que no sería como siempre pues habría que proteger el secreto de su relación con Mori. -Me voy a la escuela- dijo a su padre y salio de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela.

**Con Mori.**

Mori despertó y se preparo para la escuela, y comenzó a pensar que tal vez no sería tan buena idea guardar el secreto a los chicos de Host, pero quería que lo supieran, que supieran que Haruhi ahora estaba con él, pero no dejaba de pensar el hecho de que si lo decía podría haber problemas, no quería perder a sus amigos pero a la vez quería estar con Haruhi más que con nadie.

**Luego de la escuela, las actividades del club.**

Todos permanecían en sus respectivos puestos y todo iba con normalidad, hasta el momento en el que terminaron finalmente las actividades, Haruhi se había acercado a recoger un par de tazas y cosas por el estilo, Mori se acerco a ayudarla -Gracias Takashi- dijo Haruhi mirandolo y dandole una tenue sonrisa, Mori respondio también con una y en ese momento rompiendo el ambiente entro Tamaki pues al ver tan cercana a su querida "Hija" de otro chico era su obligación,-HARUHIII! no preferiría usted estar con su padre?- dijo Tamaki en tono suplicante abrazando a Haruhi lo que no le parecio lo mejor del mundo a Mori, pero por el bien de su secreto lo resistiría -De nuevo Tamaki-sempai, en primer lugar usted no es mi padre y en segundo a decir verdad no mucho- respondio Haruhi, Tamaki casi muere al oir esto, solo pudo lamentarse en una esquina con un aura osura y le crecían hongos por la espalda-Mi hija se ha vuelto muy rebelde, como lo puede preferir a él más que ha su padre- mientrás Tamaki se lamentaba, entrenaron en escena los gemelos -Hey, Haruhi que le pasa a Tamaki?- dijeron los gemelos en coro -Es solo uno de sus ataques, verdad Takashi?- Mori miro sin ninguna expresión a Haruhi y simplemente respondio -Ah- los gemelos se sorprendieron ¿Takashi? ¿Desde cuando Haruhi es tan cercana a Mori? Ambos se preguntaban y entonces siendo la gota que derramo el vaso aparece Honey -Ne, Haru-chan, Takashi, qué le ocurre a Tama-chan?- dijo él mentrás miraba hacia ambos con una mirada casi empalagosa-Ah, Honey-sempai, es solo otro de sus ataques- dijo Haruhi nuevamente, de nuevo los gemelos hacían sus conjeturas, ambos se acercaron a Tamaki y comenzaron a decir-Oiga, rey, no cree que es algo sospechoso-Comentó Kaoru, -Es cierto, desde que se fueron ambos con Honey-sempai ellos se ven muy cercanos, habrá pasado algo?- Dijo Hikaru – Digo, solo imaginelo...- Los gemelos explicaban la posible situación mientrás Tamaki lo acomodaba en su teatro mental.

**-Teatro mental de Tamaki.-**

-Haruhi- dijo Mori sosteniendo de manera violenta a Haruhi, -Mori-sempai, no creo que sea buena idea?- contesto Haruhi soltando una pequeña lagrima -Tranquila, yo te guiare- respondio él mientrás sus labios se juntaban con los de Haruhi robandole lo que creía Tamaki su primer beso con un chico, finalmente se separaron y Haruhi solo pudo decir -Pero, Mori sempai...- mientrás esto se acercaban más y más y entoces +++++**Situaciones no aptas para menore de 18 años+++++...**

**Volviendo a la menos intensa realidad...**

Tamaki no sabía que hacer, se sentía un poco desesperado -NOOOOOO!- grito para volver a su posición inicial.

Hasta Mori que escuchaba con su oído un poco más fuerte de lo normal**(N/A:Pensamientos pervertidos XD)** se imagino lo que describían los gemelos y se sintio emocionado de una manera en la que nunca se había sentido y no sacaba la imagen de lo anterior de su cabeza -Compermiso- dijo Mori alejandose a toda velocidad y al sentirse al borde de su cordura se lanzó a la fuente de agua fría lo que solo pudo calmarlo un poco, pero almenos lo suficiente para mantener su cordura. Cuando volvio estaba todo empapado y todos, hasta Haruhi lo veían extrañados -Creo que me tengo que irme, adios- dijo Haruhi llendo hacia la puerta, -Te acompaño- dijo Mori aún empapado -Claro- respondio Haruhi algo feliz por la preopuesta -HARUHIII!- fue lo único que dijo Tamaki antes de que Haruhi y Mori se fueran juntos a casa.

**Notas de autor:Bien, consegui subirlo a tiempo jeje, me gusto el hecho del pensamiento pervertido de Mori, siento que es no tan común en Mori, necesito ver la manera de que Mori sea un poco celoso (lo sufiente para poner algo de sabor a la historia) pero no llegue a verse posesivo, Tetsuya será un personaje que planeo usar para este propósito, gracias por sus reviews y de nuevo, opiniones bienvenidas.**


	5. Capitulo 51

**Capitulo 5.1: Camino a la verdad.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**En casa de los Hitachin...**

Hikaru se recosto en su habitación pero no lograba consiliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el club, por muy tenue que pareciera Mori y Haruhi se veían demasiado felices juntos para su gusto, como se atrevía Mori a intentar separarlo de esa manera de Haruhi. Aunque solo eran supociones, no lo permitiría, nadie le quitaría a Haruhi.

**Ahora con Mori...**

Realmente se sentía avergonzado, no era una reacción normal para él y no dejaba de pensarlo, que lo haría reaccionar así?, era un sentimiento nuevo para el y solo por aquella imagen mental. Incluso se lamento por imaginar de esa manera a Haruhi, ella era una de las personas más importantes para el y no deseaba que eso cambiara, que tal si algo como eso hacía que cambiara su relación con Haruhi, pero, realmente cambiaría algo, después de todo solo era un pensamiento y de verdad le perecía tan malo?.

Mas y más preguntas se formaban en la cabeza de Mori, preguntas que en ese momento no encontraban respuesta. Solo quedaba la esperanza del mañana, cuando volvería a ver su cálida sonrisa.

**Hola, esta semana no he tenido la sufiente inspiración así que es como un pequeño adelanto. Creo que es muy poco... Habrá que irse a meditar XD.**


	6. Capitulo 5-2

**Capitulo 5-2: El punto ciego.**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

Hikaru desperto y se alisto para la escuela, nada era seguro, pero por si acaso el mismo se aseguraría de alejar a Mori de Haruhi todo el plan estaba listo, solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo y sabía quién lo ayudaría ciegamente con tal de lograr el objetivo común, ni siquiera comento esto a Kaoru pues muy dentro de él sabía que no lo apoyaría en esta ocasión.

Ya en la escuela Hikaru comenzó con su plan, se dirigio a los salones de segundo y busco a Tamaki, era fácil ubicarlo pues ciertamente resaltaba, - Hey, milord, por aquí- dijo Hikaru, Tamaki se acerco a él -Que ocurre Hikaru?- se pregunto Tamaki -Necesito hablar con usted en privado- respondio Hikaru a lo que Tamaki solo asintio, ambos se fueron, Kyoya noto esto y solo dijo -Podría ocurrir algo interesante- solo se veía el brillo de sus lentes y una sonrisa en su gesto, Tamaki y Hikaru entraron en un salón vacío para comenzar con su conversación, aunque ciertamente Tamaki se preguntaba a que venía todo esto.

-Es sobre Mori-sempai y Haruhi, no le parece que Mori-semapi ha estado algo más cariñoso con ella?- Tamaki solo se quedo en blanco, no había pensado seriamente en eso, ni siquiera quería recordarlo, puede que para el resto del mundo pareciera una exageración, pero en ese instante noto que Mori tenía la misma mirada que él tenía cuando veía a Haruhi, era normal pues era su padre, pero de Mori era una cosa que no podía permitir.

-No hay que dejar que se lleve a Huruhi, cierto, milord- Tamaki asentía con cada palabra de Hikaru, -Por eso he creado un plan titulado " Como salvar a Haruhi del mal"...- decía Hikaru y así comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de estrategias hasta que finalmente todo estaba listo.

**Empiezan las actividades del club.**

El plan entraba en marcha y el objetivo estaba claro "alejar a Haruhi de Mori" no permitieron que ni siquiera se vieran al rostro, en todo el día y al final de las actividades Hikaru abordo a Haruhi, era inosentemente seguido por Kaoru que no sabía nada de su plan -Haruhi, vamonos juntos a casa- dijeron juntos los genemelos sin darle oportunidad de contestar a Haruhi, finalmente ambos salieron de la habitación con una disgustada Haruhi.

**Después del club en la escuela...**

Mori aún estaba un poco confundido, sin darse cuenta Haruhi ya no estaba y permanecía solo con Honey, cuando se robaron a Haruhi?, De un momento a otro ya no estaba, solo suspiro y dijo -Mitsukuni, nos vamos?- Honey solo lo miro y con una sonrisa dijo -Claro Takashi- y finalmente se fueron de la escuela.

**En la casa de Haruhi...**

Haruhi se había ido al centro comercial y ya estaba oscuro, caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos –Me hubiera gustado irme a casa con Takashi- pensó, para luego soltar un suspiro, estaba algo lejos de su casa, cuando de repente -HEY, estás sola?- dijo un tipo con pinta sospechosa mientrás sonreia, Haruhi solo lo ignoro y siguio con su camino. El tipo se molesto y tomo a Haruhi violentamente del hombro, haciendo que Haruhi soltara un pequeño quejido, -Te estoy hablando!- dijo aquel chico molesto tirando a Haruhi al suelo, cuando de repente una piedra lo golpeo fuertemente en la nuca, -HEY TU, no deberías molestar chicas- Haruhi miro donde se escuchaba la voz y vio a Tetsuya, el tipo se giro mientrás gritaba -Quién carajos er...- dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de Tetsuya que se veía muy enojado -Solo un amigo- respondio Tetsuya sonriendo -Pero, si eres Okami-shin*, yo solo...- dijo el tipo asustado, no termino de decir aquella oración cuan salio corriendo mientrás gritaba -LO SIENTO!- Tetsuya ayudo a Haruhi a levantarse, realmente era el mismo Tetsuya que ella conocía?, al menos actuaba diferente -Estás bien?- dijo Tetsuya – Si, pero ¿Qué fue eso?- respondio Haruhi – Solo el resto de un pasado cercano, bueno, te acompañare a casa- dijo Tetsuya sonriendo nuevamente, -Esta bien- respondio Haruhi y en seguida comenzaron su trayecto -Debiste estar asustada- dijo Tetsuya iniciando una conversación -En realidad solo un poco- Respondio Haruhi -Jaja, eres una chica interesante, me gusta eso de ti- dijo Tetsuya, - A que te refieres?- respondio Haruhi confundida, -Me gustas Haruhi- dijo Tetsuya, Haruhi estaba confundida, no entendía como podía pasar eso, -Bueno, hemos llegado, buenas noches- dijo Tetsuya y desaparecio rapidamente -Pero cómo?- Dijo Haruhi, suspiro y entro a su casa, estaba muy confundida.

***Okami-shin: Dios lobo**

**LO SIENTO, me tarde mucho en escribir, pase un periodo de examenes terrible, espero que les haya gustado el episodio y gracias por leerme.**


End file.
